La suite d'une histoire culte
by Moustique67
Summary: TERMINEE Satine survit a la fin du Cout d'Etat... pendant quelques mois tout vas bien tous le monde est heureux... surtout notre couple adoré ... quand elle tombe enceinte de Christian... la réalité reviendra au galop...
1. Prologue

Disclamer :Rien ne m'appartient... sinon ça se saurait... tout est à Baz Lhurmann... enfin presque..

A moi : M. Libertin, Balian et Galatée !

Note de l'auteur : Voici ma première histoire sur Moulin Rouge... je remercie Miss Lup' pour ses encouragements !

Bonne Lecture !

Christian et Satine sont heureux, Zidler demande le rappel pour saluer le public. Main dans la main tous les comédiens s'avance sur le devant de la scène, heureux du succé de leur première pièce " Spectaculaire, Spectaculaire". Bien sûre, ils savaient pertinemment, qu'à présent il faudrait trouver un autre endroit où jouer et habiter, le Duc n'ayant pas eu ce qu'il désirait, il allait virer tout le monde et fermer le Moulin Rouge. Mais sans aucunes craintes du lendemain, ils saluèrent le public. Après 10minutes de salutation et d'acclamation, ils retournèrent en coulisse. Là, un homme de grande prestance se présenta à Zidler comme étant le directeur et propriétaire du Grand Théâtre de Paris. Alors que tout le monde finit de se changer, le Moulin Rouge se vide de ses spectateurs et Zidler est toujours avec le directeur du théâtre Parisien. Christian et Satine s'embrassent à longueur de temps, comme tous ceux ayant fini de se changer, ils étaient à la place des spectateurs en attendant Zidler. Les autres les regardaient avec bonheur, ils savaient par quoi le couple était passé, et ils savaient qu'aujourd'hui leur malheur était terminé !

Zidler revînt accompagner du Directeur M.Libertin, propriétaire du Théâtre Parisien.

" Les enfants ! Je voudrais avoir votre attention SVP ! M.Libertin, est le directeur du Grand Théâtre de Paris... il a appris notre malheureuse histoire... et accepte de nous héberger dans son antre pour jouer, tous les jeudi, samedi et lundi notre merveilleuse pièce... et pourquoi pas, si notre cher Christian trouve l'inspiration, d'autres oeuvres telle que celle de ce soir ! "

Tout le monde poussa des cris de joie, des sifflements et des acclamations...les amoureux s'embrassaient et Zidler ramena le silence.

" Bon à présent rassembler vos affaires ! On y va !"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Une fois installer tout le monde s'endormie paisiblement. Les mois passèrent, les représentations s'enchaînèrent, "les bohémiens" comme ils se faisaient appeler, étaient devenus de vraies célébrités. Et pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, Christian écrivait pièce sur pièce. M.Libertin était content de cette belle entreprise. Satine arriva un matin en courant dans la pièce où son fiancé écrivait ses pièces.

" Que se passe t-il mon amour ? "

" Christian... je... je suis enceinte ! "

Le jeune homme se leva et l'embrassa fougueusement.

" Mais c'est magnifique ! Depuis quand ? Comment le sais-tu ? "

" Doucement ! Je le sais depuis ce matin, je suis enceinte de 4mois, et je le sais car je suis aller voir un praticien ! Mais... si je suis enceinte ça veut dire que... je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer sur scène ! "

" Si mon amour, j'écrirais spécialement pour toi ! Je suis si content ! Il faut prévenir les autres ! "

Christian était tout simplement heureux, il souriait, plus qu'avant, si si c'est possible, et tous ceux qui le croiser ne pouvaient se douter de ce que le couple allait leur révéler le soir, durant le dîner. Dans la soirée, alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, Christian et Satine firent tinter leurs verres pour demander le silence, Christian se leva et prit la parole d'air timide.

" Alors voilà... Satine et moi avons une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous apprendre... nous allons être parent dans 5 mois environs..."

Les bohémiens hurlèrent de joie, Zidler et M.Libertin vinrent félicité les deux jeunes gens. Malgré tout ce bonheur, une ombre couvrait toujours le tableau… non pas celle du Duc… mais belle et bien la maladie de Satine… La tuberculose…une maladie mortelle pour l'époque… Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle crise… et elle croisait les doigts pour que ça continue ainsi… Elle savait qu'elle était condamnée à mourir un jour ou l'autre. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle profitait de la vie au jour le jour. Avec Christian à ses côtés, qui jouait le papa poule avant même que l'enfant soit né, elle était vraiment heureuse.

A quelques jours de la naissance de l'enfant, alors que son ventre était rond, elle eu 3 ou 4 crise. Ceci inquiéta les médecins et Christian. Lorsque Satine fut amenée à l'hôpital pour accoucher, alors qu'elle était sur la table de travail, Christian la rejoignit, il lui prit la main et lui dit avec douceur…

'' Ma douce Satine… courage… tu as trouvé pour les prénoms ? ''

Elle lui sourit tendrement, bien sûre que oui elle avait trouvé ! Elle l'avait trouvé adorable lorsqu'un soir d'insomnie il lui avait proposé qu'elle s'occupe de cette 'tâche'. Et depuis bientôt 3 semaines, elle avait réussi à choisir un prénom féminin, et un masculin…

'' Oui mon cœur… pour une fille… se sera… Galatée… ''

Une femme sage intervînt :

'' Poussez miss Satine ! Poussez ! ''

Satine poussa tant qu'elle pue… lorsqu'elle fut a bout de force elle murmura pour Christian.

'' Pour un garçon … je… ce…Balian… promet moi Christian…''

'' Satine ! Oui je te le promet… je t'en supplie, tien le coup !''

Après une dernière poussé pour faire sortir l'enfant, Satine retomba sur la table de travail… morte… Christian hurla de désespoir. Les médecins le firent sortir, et l'emmenèrent dans une salle à côté. On lui donna un verre d'eau. La sage femme arriva, et lui dit d'une voix compatissante :

'' Monsieur Christian… Miss Satine est morte… mais … elle attendait des faux jumeaux… nous avons réussi à les maintenir en vie tous les deux… une petite fille et un petit garçon… vous voulez bien venir les voir et leur donné un prénom SVP ? ''

Christian acquiesça… il avait promis… il tiendrait ça promesse… Il entra à la suite de la jeune femme, elle lui donna deux petits bracelet… il y inscrivit les deux prénoms que son amour lui avait soufflé…_Galatée_ et _Balian_… telle sera sa volonté… Il accrocha les bracelets au poigné des ses enfants, et repartit dans la petite salle...

Voilà... alors j'apprécierais avoir des reviews d'abord :

- pour avoir votre avis sur cette histoire...

- et ensuite pour savoir si oui ou non je la continue !

A savoir que si je la continue ça sera un peu long car je n'ai rien écrit d'autre...


	2. Chapitre 1

Notes : Comme d'habitude tout est à Baz Lhurman, sauf Galatée et Balian... puis bien sûre l'histoire lol.

Bonne lecture, et merci Miss Lup' pour tes conseils ;)

Chapitre 1

Telle sera sa volonté… En effet, 2 ans plus tard, Christian est toujours à Paris, avec ''Les Bohémiens'', il écrit toujours pour le Grand Théâtre Parisien, et M. Libertin lui offre 15 des bénéfices et il a le droit a une prime de 100 franc par mois, pour le décès de Satine, et la ''charge'' de ses enfants.

Même sans Satine, les spectateurs accourent toujours lorsque le renommé Christian, écrit une nouvelle pièce. Malgré le décès de son amour, son écriture est toujours aussi passionnée, il fait l'humanité des critiques. Le Moulin Rouge étant fermé depuis longtemps, des investisseurs Londoniens viennent chaque mois vérifié qu'il ne rouvre pas, afin qu'au bout de 5ans, ils puissent le reprendre. D'après Zidler qui se tient au courant, ces messieurs voudraient pouvoir le racheter et refaire un cabaret comme avant que le Duc ne veuille investir.

Galatée et Balian grandissent, si Balian ressemble à son père, aucuns doutes que Galatée soit la fille de sa mère. Si jeune mais déjà si gracieuse… Pour Christian ses enfants sont ses trésors… Il a réussi grâce à eux, à concilier son père à son travail… Finalement celui-ci c'est résolu à avouer que son fils a du talent. Et il pense même que ses enfants sont une bonne chose pour lui. Lorsqu'il a le temps, lui et sa femme viennent leur rendre visite. Mais ils restent rarement plus d'un week-end.

Généralement, Christian supervise toujours les répétitions de chaque pièce, tous les jours donc, il a la place des spectateurs et corrige les défauts, rajoute des choses manquantes… mais plus que tout, il reste accompagné de ses enfants. Zidler se fait toujours un plaisir de garder un œil sur eux durant les poses, ou quand il n'entre pas sur scène. D'ailleurs toute l'équipe est fière… pour eux, ceux sont les enfants de l'amour…

Malgré le fait d'être aussi gracieuse que se mère, Galatée est aussi brune que son père, elle a le teint blanc, les yeux bleu/vert, et quelques taches de rousseurs sur les joues, mais très rare. Balian est tout aussi brun, les yeux bleu, l'esprit lunatique…

Dès l'âge de 5 ans Christian leur apprend à lire, à écrire, à compter. Ils parlent le français, et l'anglais, et lisent déjà de long livre tels que 20 000 lieux sous les mers, les pièces de théâtre de W.Shakespeare, Molière…

Un jour, les jumeaux étaient alors âgés de 10ans. Ils accompagnaient Christian à la dernière répétition d'une comédie musicale. Le soir même, ça allait être la grande première de cette nouvelle création. Tout le monde attendait ça avec impatience. Surtout M.Libertin, il était toujours impatient pour les premières. Ce jour là, à la pause, Balian et Galatée buvait tranquillement un thé en parlant à voix basse pour ne pas déranger les comédiens qui se concentrés autour d'eux. Etonné par le sérieux soudain, Christian posa ses mains sur leur dos et dit avec douceur :

« Alors mes anges que se passe t-il ? La pièce ne vous plait pas ? »

Galatée et Balian se regardèrent, le garçon acquiesça, et sa sœur prit la parole.

« Papa… tu pourrais nous raconter ton arrivé ici, en France… et ta rencontre avec maman ? »

Christian les regarda en souriant, mais un voile de tristesse et de douleur parcouru ses yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et leur répondit gentiment toujours souriant.

« Je croyais que les bohémiens vous avez déjà tout raconter… ? »

« Nous c'est ta version qui nous interesse. Celle des autres ne nous dit pas tout… »

« Bien… j'essaierai de vous raconter tout ça plus tard… Après la représentation de ce soir ? »

« Papa ! Tu sais très bien que tu vas finir la soiré avec Toulouse ! »

Christian rougit… c'est vrai que les soirs de représentation il partait se saoulé avec ses camarades, laissant les enfants à Nini, la jeune femme qui avait été méchante avec satine et Christian en les vendant au Duc, avait absolument tenu à se racheter en comprenant que c'était un amour incassable qui les lié. Christian, comprenant son repentit, la prit comme maraine des enfants. Du coup, chaque soir de représentation, l'homme lui laisser les enfants.

« On t'en veux pas papa, de passer ta soirée avec eux… c'est normal après tout, il faut bien que tu t'amuses, tu as tellement travaillé sur les script, que tu en a tout à fait le droit. Mais ne nous invente pas d'histoire pour éviter se front. Tu savais bien que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre. »

« Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu prennes le temps de nous la raconter. N'importe quand dans les jours à venir. »

« Bien les enfants… je vais voir si je peux m'arranger demain après midi… »

Galatée le regarda malicieusement et dit :

« Tu seras réveillé ? »

Il fit attention à ce qu'elle n'ait pas sa tasse en main et la porta en lui faisant des chatouilles. Eclaté de rire, Balian les regarda se rouler par terre. Galatée pleurait de rire et gigotait dans tous les sens, sous Christian qui riait de bon coeur. Autour d'eux les bohémiens s'étaient rassemblés, amusés par la situation.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez please ?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le soir venu, le grand théâtre se rempli peu à peu, tandis que dans les coulisses, les bohémiens courent dans tous les sens. Heureusement 5 personnes sont calmes ce soir : Les jumeaux, Christian, M.Libertin et sa femme. Ces deux derniers rejoignirent d'ailleurs les spectateurs. Galatée et Balian aidaient leur père à motiver et calmer la troupe. Même Zidler avait le trac, ce qui était très rare. En effet, ce soir, dans la salle les nouveaux propriétaires du Moulin Rouge étaient dans la salle. Le Duc avait finit par céder son acquisition qui lui revenait beaucoup trop chère comme épave.

Le rideau tomba enfin. Sur scène, les comédiens étaient beaucoup moins tendus que dans les coulisses, Galatée s'était transformée comme souffleuse, tandis que Balian préparait les costumes pour les scènes suivantes, et Christian vérifiait que tout se passe bien sur scène. Il adorait voir sa fille dans le trou du souffleur, le menton posait sur les mains, en adoration devant chaque personnage. 10 ans déjà… il n'avait pas eu le temps de les voir grandir.

Ses enfants l'étonnaient de jour en jour. Le simple fait qu'ils lui demandent sa version de l'histoire pour sa rencontre avec leur mère, ça lui prouvait qu'intérieurement ils étaient déjà bien grands. Le spectacle fut magnifique, comme à chaque fois, le publique se leva pour applaudir et demanda un rappel. Pour ce rappel, les comédiens traînèrent Christian et sa petite famille sur le devant de la scène. Pour la première fois, les jumeaux furent présentés au public, ils furent autant applaudis que les comédiens. Christian fut félicité, et lorsqu'un journaliste, critiqueur pour la gazette de Paris, demanda l'identité des parents des jumeaux, il fut un peu surpris et ne su pas quoi répondre. C'est Galatée, avec la grâce de sa mère qui répondit à sa place, en lui prenant la main, ainsi que celle de son frère.

« Notre mère est tout simplement Satine, le diamant du Moulin Rouge, et notre père Christian, ici présent ! »

« Melle Galatée, vous parlez d'elle au présent ! »

« Oui, car même morte, elle reste dans nos cœurs et nos pensées à chaque instants de la vie ! »

« Vous a t-on déjà dis que vous aviez hérité de sa beauté ? »

La jeune fille éclata de rire, avec la troupe puis répondit calmement.

« Oui, on me le répète tous les jours ! Maintenant… si ça ne vous dérange pas, je sais que vous avez beaucoup de question, mais pour nous la nuit va être encore longue. On vous remercie tous, d'être venu assisté à cette représentation, et on espère vous revoir à la prochaine représentation ! »

La troupe salua une dernière fois le public sous leurs acclamations fortes positives par rapport au discours de la jeune fille, puis elle se retira derrière le rideau.

Après que les spectateurs aient quitté le théâtre, la pluie tombait, et l'orage se déchaîner, les comédiens se changeaient et se démaquillaient. Les nouveaux propriétaires du Moulin Rouge avaient fixé un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Libertin, un jour où les Bohémiens n'auraient pas de représentations.

Après de derniers au revoir, celui-ci sortit avec sa femme de l'enceinte du théâtre. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le perron pour ouvrir leur parapluie, jusqu'à la voiture, l'homme aperçut le petit garçon. Il fit patienter sa femme, et porta le garçonnet à l'intérieure, il le confia à la troupe. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Galatée, prit les couvertures les plus chaudes qu'elle trouva, et les posa sur les épaules du garçon. Celui-ci était gelé, il ne pouvait faire un geste tellement la douleur lui prenait. Voyant que les adultes ne régissaient pas trop, la jeune fille fit ce qui lui parut de plus approprié. Elle l'aida à se déshabiller, afin de ne pas attraper une pneumonie ou une autre maladie.

Etant donné qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter à la veste, la chemise et le maillot de corps, Christian 'accouru' et là mit dans la pièce d'à côté pour finir de s'occuper du petit. Alors qu'il le frictionnait pour réchauffer les membres gelés et fatigués de l'enfant, sa fille tournait en rond dans la pièce de maquillage. Elle avait eu peur… Son père avait été brusque avec elle, c'était la première fois qu'il se montrait ainsi. Toulouse apporta des vêtements sec au garçonnet, que Christian lui enfila, alors que le petit garçon remercier faiblement la troupe.

C'est au son de sa voix que Christian remarqua qu'il était vraiment très jeune. L'enfant se présenta, ainsi que les membres de la troupe, mais Christian nu pas le temps, le garçonnet s'endormi.

Balian rejoint sa sœur dans la pièce à côté. Il la trouva assise dans un fauteuil, les genoux pliés contre sa poitrine, le châle de leur mère sur ses épaules, elle semblait sur une autre planète. Ne voulant pas la déranger, il repartit voir son père. Christian et les autres soignés les membres engourdis et blessés du jeune garçon. Lorsque son père eu fini, Balian le prit à part et lui dit sur un ton de confidence.

« Papa… je crois Galatée est malade… Elle reste immobile avec le châle de maman sur les épaules… »

Le jeune homme intima son fils de rester là, et partit dans la pièce où il avait mit sa fille. Il l'a trouva comme son fils auparavant… immobile, le regard dans le vide, comme si elle était dans un autre monde… Il resta planter là un moment à la regarder, puis il décida de s'avancer et de la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune fille fut tirée de sa torpeur et elle s'accrocha à son père. Il la porta dans ses bras et l'amena dans la pièce adjacente. Le petit garçon du nom de Iwan dormait toujours.

« Les amis, je penses qu'il est temps qu'on aille tous se coucher… demain la journée va être difficile… »

Personne ne trouva à redire les mots de Christian, ils s'en allèrent tous… Balian vînt s'assoire prêt d'eux.

« Papa, tu vas nous raconter ton histoire ? »

« Oui mon cœur… installe toi confortablement… voici mon histoire… votre histoire… celle de votre tendre mère… »

Les jumeaux s'installèrent confortablement, et écoutèrent leur père avec attention…

Voilà, un prochain chapitre devrait bientôt arriver, désolée pour l'attente mais l'inspiration et le temps n'étaient pas au rendez-vous !

Lachez une review svp, je commence à désespérer !


	4. Chapitre 3

Note : Tout est à Baz Lhurman, sauf Balian, Galatée, M. Libertin, et Iwan !

Ceci est le dernier chapitre. Je l'ai ENFIN finit !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je remercie les gens qui m'ont contacté par mail pour m'encourager !

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Christian raconta donc l'histoire de sa rencontre avec Satine à ses enfants. Il y eu beaucoup de moments où ils éclatèrent de rire, mais aussi beaucoup où ils pleurèrent. Pour le père ce fut un moment éprouvant, car tous ses souvenirs remontés à la surface, le replongeant au temps, où tout aller bien. Quelque temps plus tard, les deux enfants s'endormirent sur les genoux de leur père. Il resta un moment à les regarder, attendrit par cette vision, il s'endormit lui aussi…

Le lendemain matin, Galatée se réveilla sur les coups de 7h00, après un rapide tour d'horizon elle s'aperçu que les autres n'étaient pas réveillés. Elle se leva faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son père et son frère, elle s'attacha les cheveux et se plaça devant le divan où était endormit Iwan. Elle lui remonta sa couverture sur les épaules et sourit. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit lui aussi, elle lui demanda en murmurant.

« Tu as quel âge Iwan ? »

« J'ai…j'ai 11 ans… ton père… c'est Christian ? »

Elle le regarda surprise et s'assit sur une chaise.

« Tu connais mon père ? »

« Oui, c'est mon model… à Bordeaux, là d'où je viens, c'est une grande star… les gens économise sur des années pour venir ici et assister à une pièce… »

« Tu… tu es venue comment ? En train ? »

« Non, non c'est bien trop cher… je suis venue à pied… j'ai dû rapiécer mes chaussures 5 fois durant mon voyage… 15 jours de marche… »

« Mon dieu… Mais, pourquoi est ce si important pour toi de voir mon père ? »

« Je suis chef de la troupe de théâtre des Gringalets de Bordeaux… J'en avais marre que le directeur nous insulte et nous traite comme de la marmaille car les gens ne veulent pas nous voir jouer… alors j'ai fugué… s'il te plait promet moi que vous allez pas me renvoyer ou prévenir l'orphelinat ! »

Elle le regarde désolée, et déglutit…

« Je suis désolées, mais ton sort, c'est mon père qui choisira ce qu'il va faire de toi… même si avec mon frère on le supplie de te garder chez nous… je crois qu'il ne voudrait pas… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… si tu restes ici… ce sera sûrement avec les bohémiens… Mais rassure toi ils sont adorable… Tu apprendras beaucoup de la comédie avec eux… »

Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, quand elle se retourna, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son père. Elle déglutit, se mordit la lèvre et se leva en murmurant…

« Je rentre à la maison pour me préparer… »

« Tu fais bien oui… et tu reviendras avec ton frère… »

En effet elle aperçu son frère qui l'attendait à la sortie du théâtre. Elle le rejoignit sans plus attendre et tous les deux partirent à leur appartement dans la chambre d'hôtel que leur père avait loué 12ans plus tôt.

« Tu sais Galatée, papa est un peu soucieux… moi aussi d'ailleurs… »

« Pourquoi ça Balian ? »

« Iwan est plutôt charmant… mais on ne sait rien de lui… »

« Vous ne savez rien… j'en ai appris assez ce matin pour te dire que ce garçon a du courage… je vais me laver… »

Elle entra dans une petite pièce d'eau. Elle y fit sa toilette et s'habilla d'une jupe de bohémienne kaki et d'un corset noir, elle se maquilla légèrement les yeux et ressortit de la pièce. Balian ne fit aucun commentaire sur cet accoutrement mais il n'en pensait pas moins, il la remplaça et ressortit, un quart d'heure plus tard 'frais comme un coq'. Ensemble ils repartirent au Théâtre. Lorsque leur père la vit habiller ainsi il soupira en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle le lui rendit et partit voir Iwan qui parlait avec les bohémiens. Ils discutèrent un long moment des pièces de Christian qui lui et Balian restaient dans la pièce à côté, silencieux.

Lorsque les comédiens furent appelés pour répéter sous les directives de Christian, Galatée en profita pour parler un peu plus avec Iwan.

« Mon père t'a dit quoi lorsque je suis partie ? »

« Et bien… il m'a fait comprendre que si je voulais rester ici, j'avais intérêt à ne pas distraire la troupe, et surtout, je ne devais pas passer trop de temps seul avec toi… Mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi… je dois aller le rejoindre pour apprendre comment il fait… »

Le jeune garçon se leva et rejoignit l'écrivain dans la salle de théâtre avec Balian. Galatée resta bouche bée dans les loges, le regard dans le vague. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une douche froide. Durant la matinée, Christian ne s'inquiéta pas de ne pas voir sa fille, il pensait qu'elle aidait à faire les costumes, le midi lorsqu'elle ne se présenta pas non plus pour manger, il se dit qu'elle c'était endormit dans un coin comme quand elle était enfant. Après manger il demanda donc à la troupe de l'aide pour la trouver. Seulement vers l'heure du thé un policier entra dans le théâtre, suivit d'un collègue tenant la jeune fille par l'épaule. Christian s'arrêta instantanément, le 1er policier s'avança à lui avec l'autre toujours derrière.

« Nous avons retrouvé votre fille dans une ruelle à Mont Martre. Un fleuriste a passé l'alerte comme quoi quelqu'un se faisait agressé… »

Il laissa passer la jeune fille, sa robe était déchirée de façon plutôt éloquente, son visage portait une balafre et sa lèvre était fendue. Le deuxième policier la fit avancer, elle jeta un regard noir à son père, le dépassa et partie en courant dans la tour du théâtre… Christian qui l'avait suivit des yeux se retourna vers les policiers reprenant peu à peu des couleurs.

« Elle c'est… juste… »

« Faite agresser ? Elle n'a pas voulu nous le dire… mais ce renfermement indique généralement qu'il y a eu soit attouchement, ou dans le pire des cas viole. »

« Je vous remercie… vraiment beaucoup… Je crois que je vais aller la rejoindre… »

Les policiers les saluèrent et partirent, tandis que tout le monde attendait de savoir ce qu'aller faire Christian. Ils avaient tous écouté, Balian fut le premier à rejoindre sa sœur et l'enlacer, même si elle le repoussait. Lorsque Christian les trouva, et qu'il vit sa fille repousser son frère, il prit le garçon par l'épaule lui faisant comprendre de ne pas insister. Ils s'assirent donc prêt d'elle, faisant bien attention de ne pas être en son contact et attendirent. Elle frissonnait, et se sentait sale. Au bout d'un moment elle fondit en larme dans ses bras.

Bien plus tard lorsqu'elle fut calmée, et qu'il lui enfila doucement son linge de nuit, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait des bleus et que ni sa balafre ni sa lèvre n'avait été soignées. Il appela le docteur qui vînt immédiatement. Il fut attristé de trouver la jeune fille ainsi, durant l'auscultation, Christian et Balian furent priés de quitter la pièce. Le docteur, qui suivait les enfants depuis leur naissance, puisqu'il les avait fait naître, fut à la fois surpris et en colère de voir qu'elle n'avait pas subi une simple agression… il y avait bien eu viole, et pas du même homme… immédiatement il fit le nécessaire pour qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte et lui soigna ses plaies. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il ne su quoi dire devant le regard reconnaissant de la fillette. Il la salua juste, après qu'elle ait bu un remède, qu'elle se soit endormit, et quitta la pièce. Christian s'entretint avec lui pendant que Balian veillait sur sa sœur. Le médecin expliqua au père les faits, et ce qu'il avait entreprit pour les soins. Après des remerciements, Christian paya l'homme qui s'en alla. Il entra dans la pièce où sa fille reposer et intima son fils d'aller se coucher. Les bohémiens étaient restés répéter, mais c'était le chaos… sans Christian ils n'arrivaient à rien, et pour ajouter du piment, ils étaient extrêmement inquiet pour la jeune fille. Christian décida de les rejoindre pour se changer les idées, il laissa un mot à ses enfants et partit.

Au théâtre il expliqua se qui c'était passé, et le verdict du docteur, après la surprise passé tous se remirent au travail. Tard dans la nuit, ils finirent la répétition… le lendemain ils avaient une représentation, et une fois de plus c'était complet… Donc tous partirent dormir. Quand Christian revînt chez lui, son fils dormait à point fermer dans son lit, tandis que Galatée avait changé de lit. Elle s'était endormie à la place de sa mère, 12ans plus tôt. Il s'habilla pour la nuit, et rejoignit sa fille, où il s'endormit profondément.

Durant plusieurs jours après cet incident, Galatée ne parla à personne. Tous savaient, donc respectaient son silence. Le médecin avait prévenue Christian que ça pourrait arriver, et il lui avait conseillé d'attendre simplement qu'elle reparle de son propre grès. Les représentations s'enchaînèrent autant au Théâtre qu'au Moulin Rouge. Christian avait entreprit l'écriture d'une nouvelle pièce où Balian et Iwan pourront interpréter un rôle. Il avait décidé de ne pas renvoyer Iwan dans son orphelinat, mais celui-ci devait travailler dur pour ça. Il aidait à faire les costumes, à souffler les textes, à mettre en place les décors et les comédiens.

Un soir, alors que Christian faisait répéter la troupe, Balian et Iwan raccordaient des costumes et préparaient certains décors dans les coulisses, Galatée vînt s'asseoir prêt de son père et l'étreignit. Il fut d'abord surpris, mais lui rendit son étreinte.

« Papa… on vivra toujours tous ensembles ici ? »

« Oui ma puce… pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux jamais vous quittez. Je veux toujours rester avec vous. »

« Mais nous serons toujours là pour toi mon cœur ! Tout le monde était très inquiet pour toi… je suis tellement désolé… »

« C'est moi qui suis désolée papa, je n'aurais pas due partir comme ça… surtout que… c'était nul… j'étais en colère… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as dit à Iwan de ne pas rester trop seul avec moi… »

« Quoi… ? Ho non…Mon dieu, ma puce pardonne moi… »

« Mais je t'en veux pas papa, j'ai compris pourquoi… »

« Ha ? »

« C'est à cause de maman… »

« C'est vrai… j'ai peur qu'entre toi et lui ça finisse comme Satine et moi… »

« Mais papa… je ne suis pas malade, et lui non plus…seul la mort peut nous séparer… »

« Dois-je te rappeler que ta mère et moi avons été séparés par la mort ? »

« Non… mais je veux dire… vieux… quand on sera vieux… »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Non, mais si tu me laisses pas faire connaissance avec lui, peut être que jamais je ne le considèrerais, seulement comme un frère ! »

« Ok…Bon… voyons voir de quoi ils sont capables… »

« Un jour je reprendrais le flambeau de maman, papa ? »

« Oui ma puce… j'écris une comédie musical pour ton frère et Iwan… mais quand ta voix aura été travaillée, il y en aura une de prête pour toi… pour l'instant tu risque de t'abîmer les cordes vocales… »

« Merci papa… »

La nouvelle mise en scène de Christian fit encore plus parler de lui, car mettre sur scène des enfants tenant le premier rôle n'avait encore jamais été fait. Le publique fut extrêmement ravie de voir cette nouveauté. Dans les semaines qui suivirent la première représentation de cette œuvre, les hommes ayant abusé de Galatée furent arrêtés et mis à mort.

Christian termina d'écrire une nouvelle comédie musicale, dont le premier rôle sera cette fois-ci tenue par sa fille, maintenant âgée de 15ans. Balian et Iwan jouant à ses côtés, Balian un imposteur, Iwan son prétendant. Finalement, Galatée avait appris à connaître le jeune orphelin, et elle avait décidé, avec son consentement, qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus que des frères et sœurs. Le viole qu'elle avait subites quelques années plus tôt l'avait hanté un certain temps, et elle avait compris, que jamais elle ne pourrait tomber amoureuse, ni accepter un autre homme dans sa vie que ceux de sa famille.

Les parents de Christian moururent le lendemain de la première représentation de cette pièce. Christian les suivit l'année des 25ans de ses enfants. Balian reprit le flambeau avec Iwan, gardant la troupe et leur sœur tout près d'eux.

Ils eurent une belle vie… et à leur tour ils moururent… ce fut la fin d'une Histoire Culte…

* * *

N'oubliez pas qu'une review ça fait toujours plaisir, même quand c'est la fin ! 


End file.
